Baobab Pack
The Baobab pack was founded on 2000 by two evicted females and two males from the Nomads pack. The two females were Ziziphus and Hawkeye and the males were Asphodel and Gazebo Hawkeye took over as alpha female next to Asphodel, Hawkeye was already pregnant from a roving male and Ziziphus mated with Asphodel although she wasnt the dominant female. Soon after that Ziziphus ousted Hawkeye and became the new alpha female beside Asphodel. In spring both Hawkeye and Ziziphus were pregnant but Ziziphus evicted her sister after giving birth and killed her pups, Hawkeye never rejoined, she joined other pack. Ziziphus gave birth to Yama, Belle, Mai and Legazy, the pups were successfully raised. Next spring Ziziphus gave birth to Etosha, Rosse, Cazzino, Millenium, Titanum and Platinum, all pups survived. Next winter (2003) Yama mated with a roving male called Zolstick. Yama received a good beating but wasnt kicked out, in spring Ziziphus gave birth to Digger, Panthro, Islay and Splash and Yama to Tarzan, Zazu, Bosco and Rosco. When the pups were a weeks old the Whiskers attacked their den while Yama and Legazy were babysitting, both wolves defended the pups until the others returned. One day the pack was teaching the pups hunting when they went into battle with another pack, some females took Islay, Bosco, Zazu and Panthro away from the area, while Digger, Tarzan and Splash stayed in the den with Yama. Splash died. On 2004 Ziziphus gave birth to Jim Bob, Atlas and Balboa, sadly Balboa died. Next winter of 2005 many of the males formed a roving coalition and emigrated into another pack, reducing the number of members in the Baobab. Two rovers from the Whiskers stalked the pack, one of them was chased and the other one named Lancelot mated with Ziziphus. In spring Ziziphus gave birth to Captain Planet, Jason, Freddy, Jigsaw and Chuky. Unfortunately Jigsaw and Chucky died. Sadly next winter(2006) Ziziphus died of mange, her partner Asphodel went on roving. Jim Bob teamed up with Freddy, Jason and Captain Planet to go on roving. Yama took female dominance next to Legazy, later a roving male called Darthon joined and took dominance but his reign was short as a week later Asphodel returned not having success. Yama was pregnant and in spring gave birth to Sensei and Ninja. at the end of fall Asphodel died of mange, then Yama and other pack members until the only ones left were Atlas, Sensei and Ninja but they left on roving, that was the end of the Baobab. Wolves from the Baobab later helped forming other packs like the Commandos and Pretenders. Rival packs The Baobab main rivals were the Whiskers and Elveera, later the Elveera moved away. Then the Pretenders and Vivian Pack formed and they became one of their enemies. The pretenders soon died out and the Jackals formed becoming their new rivals. All known members Wolves that were born or joined the Baobab. Asphodel Gazebo Ziziphus Hawkeye Yama Legazy Mai Belle Etosha Rosse Platinum Titanum Millenium Cazzino Digger Panthro Islay Splash Tarzan Zazu Rosco Bosco Jim Bob Atlas Balboa Captain Planet Jason Freddy Chucky Jigsaw Darthon Sensei Ninja Baobab Founded Packs Commandos formed by Baobab males. Pretenders formed by Baobab females. Category:Packs Category:Lost Packs Category:Non Role Play Packs